


This Side of the Moon

by neotericke



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Prisoner of War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neotericke/pseuds/neotericke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a single moment can change the course of an entire life. Instead of running free, a girl is taken prisoner. Instead of growing up alone, a boy makes his first friend. Instead of falling into grief, a man becomes responsible for a new child. And it is one Fire Nation raid that changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Southern Raiders

**Author's Note:**

> This was all inspired by a bit of fan art my friend found on pinterest. As soon as I find the original creator, I will post a link in this note and credit the artist.
> 
> \---
> 
> For the sake of other elements yet to come in this story, two events in the Avatar timeline have been pushed forward. The attack of the Southern Raiders and the beginning of Iroh's siege of Ba Sing Se, which canonically occur in the same year, have both been pushed forward approximately three years. All the other events follow the canon timeline (the siege still lasts 600 days, Zuko is still banished when he's about 13, Aang is still revived when Katara is about 14.... etc).

**The Year 91 AG**

* * *

The sun shone high in the sky, making it _just_ warm enough for the children to play outside. Now that Katara was 6, she was finally old enough to participate in the snowball fights. She was the last to be picked on a team, because once they decreed no bending allowed, the other kids thought she was the weakest. That was fine with Katara. Let them underestimate her.

Katara’s snowballs were the best. She wasn’t consciously bending, but it was her element, and it was more receptive to her. And years of being picked on by Sokka had made Katara fast.

He was being a typical boy, taking all the time in the world to wind up. Katara took advantage, and put as much power as possible into her throw. Her snowball hit its mark, slamming directly into Sokka’s face. Katara couldn’t help but giggle. That’s what he got for wanting to be on different teams!

Sokka clambered over his team’s fort, lugging a snowball bigger than a baby otter penguin. There was no way he’d be able to throw it, Katara thought gleefully. Sokka dropped the snowball with a thud, silencing her laughter. He was staring into the sky. Ash-colored flakes came drifting down onto them, only a few at first. In moments, the flakes grew heavier, and there was no mistaking them.

Katara had never lived through a Fire Nation raid. But her limited experience was supplemented by stories. Like her Gran-Gran’s story of how her friend Hama was captured. Hama had been the last water bender in the Southern Water Tribe. Just as Katara was now. All at once, ice-cold terror shot through her spine.

“I’m going to find Mom,” she told her brother, and bolted off. Her mother was clever and brave. She would know what to do. She would make sure Katara was safe.

Katara ran home as fast as she could. The tribe was in an uproar, with warriors racing to to defend the walls and everyone else searching for their loved ones and heading towards their homes. Katara’s family lived in an igloo close to the center of their town, no less humble than the others, despite the chief who lived inside it.

She pushed through the blanket hanging over the doorway, yelled, “Mom!” and drew up short. Her mother was on her knees before a Fire Nation soldier in full armor. She looked so much smaller than the man, but Kya was unafraid.

“Just let her go, and I’ll give you the information you want,” the woman said firmly. In truth, it was her daughter’s presence that gave her courage. Kya already knew how this day would end. But if she had to ruin her life to save Katara’s, so be it. It would be worth it. She only wished she could say her goodbyes to her husband and son as well.

“You heard your mother,” the soldier said in a gravelly voice. He was Gran-Gran’s age, with wrinkles visible underneath his strange helmet.

“Mom,” Katara said, clutching her hands together. She knew what would happen if she accidentally bended water just then. “I’m scared.”

“Go find your dad, sweetie,” Kya insisted. “I’ll handle this.” Strands of hair had fallen out of her usually perfect arrangement. Even when Katara and Sokka were acting up and their mother had to chase them around camp, her hair was always in place.

Katara glanced from her mother to the soldier, and gasped when his sharp brown eyes narrowed at her. Eyes filling with tears, she turned to run out of the igloo.

She made it about twenty yards before she crashed into a body. This one, also clad in red and black.

“What do we have here?” he asked, grabbing her arm. This soldier was younger than the man in her igloo, and his voice was softer, but not any less frightening.

“Let me go,” Katara cried, writhing and yanking her arm as hard as she could. She had to get to her dad, had to bring him back to save her mom.

“Just one moment,” he said, and began dragging her back the way she had come.

“No!” Katara screamed. All the soldiers were defending the town. The elders and children were hiding, as protocol dictated. Not a single water tribesman in sight. There was no one to save her.

The man pushed aside the blanket to her igloo but did not step inside. A sharp, tangy smell assaulted Katara’s nostrils. It reminded her of when the hunters would return home. She knew that coppery smell. All the fight left her body, and she sagged against the soldier holding her. Snot mixed with the tears streaming down her face, and Katara squeezed her eyes shut. She didn’t want to see whatever was waiting inside what once had been her home. She didn’t know for certain what it was, but she feared the worst.

“Commander. The crew is getting antsy. They wanted to know what was taking you so long.”

The scary older man shoved the soldier holding Katara, and her eyes opened as she was yanked back outside. She knew the sun was shining on her face, but she could not feel its warmth. She was beginning to be unable to feel anything at all.

“It is done. The last water bender has been taken care of. Wha- Soldier! What on _earth_ are you doing with that child?”

“ _She_ crashed into _me._ You said this was to be a covert operation. The rest of these people are in their little huts, so why is this child still running about?”

Katara heard a loud sigh. “You imbecile. I wanted her out and about while I was killing her mother.”

Katara doubled over and vomited in the snow. The man holding her made no noise, only shifting to stand behind her as she lost her lunch. There was a low pain in her arm, which the soldier was still holding. Fresh tears streamed down her face, and her throat burned all the way down to her stomach. She wanted her mother to hold her hair and rub her back and tell her it would be okay. But her mother would never do that again. She would never do anything again.

“Now what…?” the younger soldier asked, sounding almost nervous.

“She’s seen our faces,” the Commander sighed again. “I don’t know about you, but I don’t want this one nursing a grudge as she grows older and seeking retribution.”

“You can’t possibly want to kill her too! She’s just a child!”

“Please, soldier, tell me how to do my job.”

There was a silence. Katara was almost sick again. She couldn’t die, she was too young. She’d never learned all the bending forms. She’d never fallen in love. She’d never proven her worth to her stupid brother.

The young soldier finally spoke, his voice soft. “Madame Lihua is always looking for exotic girls…”

The Commander snorted. “It seems you are capable of thinking after all. Very well. We’ll take the child prisoner.”

Before Katara could so much as yell, the soldier tore a sash from his uniform and gagged her. He hefted her up on his shoulder and sprinted for his ship. The Commander led them, blasting fire in such a wide swath, it forced all the water tribe soldiers to turn away to protect themselves. None of them saw the men’s cargo.

Except one. A little boy, perched alone on a snowdrift, boomerang in hand. He yelled his sister’s name until his voice was hoarse, but there was nothing he could do. She was gone.


	2. Here Comes the General

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gentlemen! Here comes the General! The moment you've been waiting for! Here comes the General! The pride of the Fire Nation! Here comes the General! PRINCE! IROH! (I couldn't resist I'm sorry but also not at all)

Prison was dark. And cold. And smelly. The last time Katara and Sokka had played “Fire Nation versus Water Tribe,” he'd informed her that the word for “prison” on a ship was “brig.” The brig was terrible. But not quite as bad as Sokka had made it out to be.

He said there would be no bed, just a bit of straw on the floor. There was actually a cot, and even a single, thin blanket. But Katara was bundled up in her furs and parka. The cold wasn’t unbearable. She wished she had a lantern, though. Or even a single candle. She heard scurrying some nights, and wasn’t sure if it was better or worse that she couldn’t see the rats as well.

She didn’t sleep at all the first night. She huddled on her cot in the fetal position, crying all the tears she had. She'd sobbed, briefly, before a guard yelled at her to “Shut up, before I _really_ give you something to cry about.” So she remained quiet after that. 

She heard the guard discussing her with someone else, using words she didn’t understand like “prostitute” and “compensation” and “pedophile.” She didn’t know what the words meant, or what they had to do with each other, but she had a feeling they weren’t good. She had a feeling that nothing was going to be good from now on. 

There was a bucket in the corner. The smell made its purpose all too clear. Katara vowed to hold it in as long as possible. She may have been a prisoner, but she was Water Tribe. She had pride. She had courage. She wasn’t a big, brave warrior like her dad, but she would be strong like her mother.

Katara went over Kya’s last day in her mind. It became clear, even to such a young child, what had happened and why. Her mother had claimed to be the last water bender to protect her. These soldiers didn’t know what Katara could do, and she was going to keep it that way. She was going to play it smart. She would not let Kya’s final act go to waste. 

When soldiers came to look at her, she curled up in a ball. Until they decided they wanted to see her face. Her pretty blue eyes. The young soldier was with them. He didn’t let anyone actually touch her, but she heard the things they said. The things they wanted to do, if they could touch her. If they were feeding her enough, Katara would have been sick. She almost wished she had been. She wished she’d thrown up all over the lot of them. 

They only stopped when a soldier with a ponytail came down and started yelling at them. Finally, Katara raised her head and looked at the Fire Nation soldiers. This soldier in particular had a very high voice. Was this one… a _woman?_

She chased all the men away, and took off her helmet. She crouched in front of Katara, her golden eyes filled with grief.

“I wish I could free you, child. I don’t agree with this, but I have to follow orders.”

Katara didn’t respond. Wishes were like snowflakes. If you ever tried to catch them, they would only melt in your hands. If this woman couldn’t actually do anything to help her, why say anything at all?

But the woman did not seem to mind being ignored. She left briefly, and when she returned, she introduced herself as “Rin” and announced that she had been assigned as Katara’s personal body guard. The Commander didn’t want his merchandise being damaged in transit. But she didn’t tell Katara this. She told Katara stories of her little sisters. They weren’t fire benders, like her, but they had strengths of their own. The youngest was both intelligent and gregarious. She would make a spectacular politician. And she made the funniest, stupidest jokes. The middle sister was a fantastic cook, and had already started following her dream of opening her own restaurant. She had a soft spot for animals and always fed strays when she saw them.

Katara didn’t know how to respond to this. She didn’t know how to react to this new information. This soldier’s sisters seemed like normal girls. Beyond that, they sounded like good people. The soldier herself was risking the advancement of her career to play babysitter. How was she supposed to understand her enemies as real, complex human beings? Why couldn’t she just sit alone and be comforted by the myth of their evil souls?

She tried to keep track of how many days had passed, but she wasn’t very good at counting. Instead of numbering the days, she labeled them. Some were cold. Others were hungry. Most of them were lonely, despite her body guard’s near constant company and stories. All of the days were frightened. There were rat days, and rat-less days. There were still days, and rocky days, when the boat was caught in a storm. All the days were dark. Maybe they were actually nights.

Sometimes the ship stopped completely. It wasn’t frequent, but it happened enough times, for long enough periods for it to be noticeable. Rin explained that they had to stop for supplies. The trip straight to the Fire Nation was long, and the Raiders’ ship had been designed for frequent stops, so they were traveling along the Earth Kingdom coast.

On one of these stops, the Commander came down to Katara’s cell. “You’re coming with me, girl.”

Rin jolted to attention. “I thought the child was coming back to the Fire Nation with us.”

“We have received orders from Admiral Deng to complete a patrol route. Luckily, we have crossed paths with a branch of the Fire Nation Army, who have agreed to take the girl in. They expect to be back at the capital sooner than us.”

“And you’re just going to give her to them? What if she gets hurt? …What about your compensation?”

“I’d advise you not to question me, private. When the Dragon of the West is kind enough to extend his aid, it would be wise to accept it.”

Rin sputtered, speechless for the first time Katara had ever seen. She watched both adults carefully, trying to understand the situation. A _dragon?_ But she thought the dragons were extinct. Rin seemed shocked, but not at the fact that there was a living dragon. Her surprise seemed to stem from the fact that he was here and he’d decided to take possession of Katara.

Rin straightened, composing herself. “Sir. May I accompany the girl to her new escort?”

“Fine,” the Commander said dismissively. “I have work to do anyway.”

Rin saluted, and the Commander himself unlocked Katara’s cage. She remained on her cot. She didn’t know who this dragon was, but she was in no hurry to meet them. Rin, frowning slightly, stepped inside the cell.

“Child, we mustn’t keep the General waiting.”

Katara’s brow furrowed, but she didn’t speak. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d used her voice. She wasn’t entirely sure if it still worked. But she was confused. Was the dragon a General? Which of the men had more power? She supposed the General outranked the Commander, since they were all doing what he said. Oh spirits. A man more powerful than the Commander.

“Don’t be afraid,” Rin said, studying her face. “He is not the kind of man who finds joy in hurting others.”

A small comfort. She was still far away from home. She was still in the company of the kind of men who had killed her mother. She was at risk every single day. Though… if she went with the General, she would leave the murderer himself behind. She would never have to see the Commander’s face ever again.

Katara silently stood from her cot, and reached for Rin’s outstretched hand. She didn’t exactly like Rin, but she trusted her more than anyone else she’d met. Rin spoke to her plainly, explained things. 

She hadn’t explained why Katara had been taken from her home, but then again, she’d never asked. Even worse than knowing why was the possibility that there was no good reason why. Katara wasn’t completely naive. She knew that bad things happened to good people, and sometimes the bad guys win. But she wasn’t quite ready to accept the fact that sometimes people did evil things just because they could.

Rin squeezed her hand tightly, leading Katara up the steps and out of the brig. They traveled through a metal hallway and reached a large, guarded door.

“The sun will be very bright,” Rin cautioned. “You may want to close your eyes at first.”

But Katara stubbornly kept her eyes open. She had wished so long for light of any kind. Even if it burned, she wasn’t going to hide from the sunlight. Though maybe she should have listened. When the door opened, Katara was forced to squint, and tears streamed down her face. But the sun was low in the sky, nearly setting, and she wasn’t missing a single moment of it.

Rin stood with Katara to give her eyes time to adjust, then carefully led her down the gangplank. They gave certain men a wide berth, and Katara heard their voices echo in her ears. She would not forget them for a very long time.

The landscape in front of them was unfamiliar. There was green. More green than Katara had ever seen in her entire life. And not the dark pine color of evergreens. Green so bright and vivid it was almost yellow. Pale greens, and blueish greens. Soft greens and spiky greens. Even the ground was green. A slip of memory in Katara’s mind reminded her that it was called grass.

She could have marveled at it for days, but apparently Rin had decided they’d dawdled long enough. She pulled Katara along, and soon she was staring at the ground in wonder. It was soft, but not like snow. The grass bent when her feet fell on top of it, but the ground was firm. Not hard, like frozen earth. But solid, in a comfortable way. She was struck with a sudden whim to lie down in the grass and sleep there, soaking in the warmth of the sun. 

Rin had no time for Katara’s whims. She pushed forward, and while Katara was studying the environment around her, she failed to notice the General until they were practically nose to nose.

“She’s just a _child!_ ” A man's voice exclaimed. It was low and warm, but not particularly dragon-like.

Katara glanced up. This man was nothing like her expectations. True, he was wearing the intimidating Fire Nation armor. His hair was drawn up in the traditional topknot, but his hairline had receded. And it was a salt-and-pepper color, nearly gray. He had impressive facial hair, but his face had more laugh lines than frown lines. It was a friendly sort of face. He almost looked similar to her late Gramp-Gramp.

“Yes sir, Your Highness,” Rin said, sounding meek. “I was not the one to take her prisoner.”

“Let me guess, that was your _commander,_ ” he said scornfully, the word holding none of the respect it was due.

“I am only following orders, Your Highness,” Rin said, bowing.

The General- his _highness?_ \- stroked his chin. “Yes, I’ll have to send word about this Commander. Yon Rha, correct?”

“Yes sir.”

“At ease, private. You seem fond of this child….”

“She… needed protection while in custody.”

The General closed his eyes in disgust. “You have my word, no harm will come to her while she is with me. It was unadvisable to take this girl prisoner, but now that she is here, I will be responsible for her. We will be back at the Fire Nation capital at no time at all.”

“Your Highness… If I may…?”

“Go on.”

“Is it true you’re planning a siege of Ba Sing Se?”

“We are on our way now. I have reason to believe it will be a successful venture.”

“With you at the helm, Highness, there is no doubt.”

The elder man smiled slightly, and nodded his head. “You are too kind, private. Would you like a cup of tea before returning to your ship?”

“Yes, thank you, your highness,” Rin bowed, seeming much more relaxed then before. 

Katara glanced between the adults in wonder. She chewed on a fingernail absently, and started when she realized Rin had dropped her hand. When did that happen?

“Miss?” The General turned to Katara, offering his own hand. “If you would accompany us?”

His voice was soft and kind. Why was he asking, as if she had a choice in the matter? Katara knew what it meant to be a prisoner. She had to do whatever this man said. Still… It was nice that he asked.

She nodded, and placed her free hand in his. His hand was strong, and callused, but he didn’t hold her too tightly. Did fire come out of these hands? She studied them carefully.

The General squeezed her hand slightly, and Katara looked up, eyes wide. “Don’t worry,” he said kindly. “I won’t burn you.”

It was as if he could read her mind. His eyes… They were amber colored, like the other fire benders she’d seen. But they were not the sharp threat of an open flame. They were warm and soft, like cider on a cold night. There was something fatherly about this man. Something so inherently different from the other Fire Nation soldiers. 

She let this man lead her to his camp, into a fancy-looking tent. There were guards attending the entrance, but the General waved them away as he approached. Inside, the tent was warm and comfortable, with a pallet in the corner, a table in the center, and soft cushions scattered about the floor. A teapot was waiting on the table, stream drifting from its spout.

“Please, sit,” the General said, letting go of Katara’s hand. He reached for the teapot and Rin made a face so like a koi fish that Katara burst into an unexpected giggle.

“Your Highness, please, let me serve you!” Rin stumbled over her words, glancing at Katara but otherwise ignoring her. 

The General chuckled. “Do not worry, private. The day I cannot pour my own tea is the day my head grows too large for my helmet. You don’t want me to have a watermelon for a head, do you?”

The picture was so funny to imagine that Katara just kept on laughing. Her giggles grew in strength, until she was nearly breathless from guffaws. Tears streamed down her face… but happy tears. The General watched her, eyes twinkling.

“I’d be the Great Melon of the West!” The General proclaimed, if only to prolong the girl’s mirth. He suspected it was the first she’d laughed in a long while.

“Father, I-“

Katara was immediately silenced by the new voice. A man threw away the side of the tent, striding inside like he owned it. He was young. Younger than most of the men she had seen on the ship. And handsomer than all of them. He had the same softness to his eyes as the General.

Rin stood at attention and bowed. The man smiled, and bowed in return, but not as low as she had. His eyes scanned the tent, landing on Katara.

“I heard a child,” the man said. “Have you been picking up strays again, Father?”

The General sighed. “No, not I. We have the Southern Raiders to thank for this girl. They were under no orders to take prisoners but, well… They thought they might make a profit.”

The young man turned green and he had to take a few deep breaths. “And are they going to make a profit?”

“No, I rather expect many of them will find other means of employment,” the General said lightly. 

The man nodded, lips pressed in a satisfied, almost-smile. Then he turned to Katara again and gave her a proper smile, eyes crinkling at the corners.

“Hello there. My name is Lu Ten. What’s yours?”

“Katara,” she whispered before she realized what she was doing. 

“Katara? What a pretty Water Tribe name. Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Katara. Can I pour you some tea? It’s jasmine, Father’s favorite.”

Katara nodded, and made her way to a cushion slightly removed from the others. Lu Ten took over tea duty from his father, and Rin stood stiffly by the tent-flaps. 

“Please, private, sit and enjoy,” the General said, settling comfortably into a well-worn seat.

“I just realized, the Commander will be waiting for my return. Regretfully, I must decline.” Her words were casual and polite, but her eyes flicked rapidly between the General and his son.

“A disappointment, to be sure, but I understand. Thank you for your company thus far,” the General said, bowing his head to her.

“I! No! I mean, thank _you!_ ” she stuttered. Rin looked back at Katara, and her face softened. “Don’t worry, child. You truly will be safe here. As safe as you can be.” She looked like she wanted to say more, but only bowed at the two men before exiting the tent.

“Did you know that girl’s name?” the General asked Katara. She nodded quickly. “What was it?”

“Rin,” Katara squeaked. She didn’t know the girl’s last name.

“Thank you, dear,” the General smiled warmly. “While we are on the subject, my name is Iroh. Though if you are not comfortably calling me by name, you can also call me Uncle. I have a niece about your age… Wouldn’t you say she’s the same age as Azula?” this, he said to his son.

Lu Ten nodded. “She seems to be. Though she is much quieter than Azula. More like Zuko.”

Iroh nodded, stroking his chin thoughtfully. “Yes, well, this child has been through much. I would not expect her to be as confident and boisterous as Azula.”

Lu Ten grew solemn. “You’re right, as usual, Dad.”

In private, it seemed he dropped the formal “Father.” The younger man settled on a cushion near the table, and began pouring tea. Katara watched him. She listened to them talking about her, and wondered about the children they were comparing her to.

Lu Ten felt her eyes on him. He moved slowly, purposefully. He filled his father’s cup and his own before slowly turning to the girl.

“I’m going to leave your tea on the table. It’s hot, and I don’t want you spilling it on yourself.”

Katara nodded her understanding and inched closer. Approaching the table meant approaching the men and she wasn’t completely sure about them yet. She already felt safer in this tent than she had on the ship, but… on the ship, she had been in the brig. Here, she was sitting on soft cushions, drinking warm tea. What if it was a trap?

Lu Ten turned to Iroh, and began discussing some sort of war strategy. Neither of the men were facing her. Katara slid closer to the table, until she was right in front of her cup of tea. Lu Ten had set it down some ways away from himself. Did he do it on purpose?

She reached out, carefully. The cup was warm, but not burning hot. She took a tentative sip. The tea was fragrant and sweet, and didn’t immediately burn her tongue. Unable to help herself, Katara let out a happy sigh. There was a pause in conversation, and Katara froze completely. Then Iroh said something about supply inventory, and they began to speak again.

Katara took bigger and bigger sips of her tea, relishing the warmth filling her body. When was the last time she’d had something warm to eat or drink? In no time at all, she gulped it all down.

“Have you eaten today, child?” Iroh asked.

Katara jumped, then shook her head guiltily. She didn’t know why _she_ was the one that felt bad. 

“I’ll get us some dinner. Lu Ten, will you stay here?”

“Of course, Dad.”

Through the opening Iroh made when he left the tent, Katara could see that it was getting darker. Twilight. Silently, Lu Ten stood and lit candles and lanterns.

“Are you comfortable?” he asked. “Are you cold? Or too warm?”

Now that he mentioned it, her clothes were a bit too heavy for the current climate. She nodded, and shed her parka. She was still wearing a fur-lined tunic, but she wasn’t sweating as badly anymore.

“Before we reach Ba Sing Se, we should get you proper Earth Kingdom clothes. How do you feel about the color green?” he asked, wearing a slight smile.

Katara smiled in return. “I love green,” she said softly.

“Would you like to come to town with me tomorrow morning while the soldiers pack up camp? It will be very noisy and busy back here,” he added, making a face. 

Going to town. That would mean seeing more plants. Grass and bushes and trees, but this time in broad daylight. And she’d never been to any town other than her own! There would be new people to see, new foods to try… and if it was an Earth Kingdom town, maybe there wouldn’t be so many people in black and red.

Katara nodded, “Yes, please.”

“Maybe while we’re in town, we can have seaweed wraps.”

“Seaweed?” Katara’s eyes widened. On the ship, she’d only had Fire Nation food. Even though they were on a ship, there was little to no fish, and certainly no seaweed.

“There’s a vendor here who sells rolls wrapped in seaweed. I’ll admit, I didn’t like seaweed at first, but these wraps are delicious!”

“Who doesn’t like seaweed?” Katara demanded, just before her stomach rumbled loud enough to startle them both.

“Was that an armadillo lion?” Lu Ten looked around curiously.

Katara giggled. “No, silly, that was my tummy!”

Lu Ten’s eyes widened comically. “Wow! Are you sure you’re not hiding an armadillo lion inside that parka?” he held her parka up, and shook it upside down. “Here, kitty kitty kitty!”

This was the scene Iroh returned to. His son, playing with the girl like he did with his cousins, and the prisoner, laughing brightly. He stood in the entrance for a moment, just enjoying the tableau. 

“Who wants dumplings?” he asked loudly, stepping fully inside the tent.

“Oh, I do, but you have to save some for the armadillo lion,” Lu Ten said with a straight face, and the surprised silence that had befallen Katara dissolved into giggles.

Iroh carried the dumplings to the table himself. Attendants had offered to do it for him, but he knew the girl didn’t need to be bothered with any more strangers tonight. He couldn’t protect her innocence, not after what happened to her, but he would do his best to make sure she didn’t lose her entire childhood as well.

The girl had opened up slightly, regarding Lu Ten with something like fondness. She was still cautious around Iroh, but she trusted him. They ate together happily: Lu Ten cracking armadillo lion jokes until they’d long ceased to be funny, and Katara faithfully laughing at each one. Iroh remained reserved, or at least more reserved than usual. He would let the girl come to him in her own time. It was the least he could do. 

After dinner, Iroh had to meet his colonels for one of the last meetings before enacting his siege. He gave Katara one last cup of tea, this one to help her sleep. He offered his pallet to her, but she insisted on curling up on the floor. Lu Ten made her a pile of cushions as large as the girl herself. He was supposed to return to the barracks, but neither of them wanted to leave Katara alone, for her own safety. There were still guards outside the tent, but with the prince inside, they would not enter unless commanded to do so.

After Iroh left, Lu Ten curled up on Iroh’s pallet. “Good night, Katara. Good night, armadillo lion.”

Half asleep, she answered with a weak chuckle. “G’night..”

And Katara drifted off into the first comfortable sleep she’d had in weeks.


	3. Family Ties

Katara jolted awake to a hand on her shoulder and a voice in her ear. She reflexively curled up into a ball before realizing where she was.

“Shhh, it’s okay. It’s me, Lu Ten.”

The warm voice cut through her foggy sleepiness, and she unfurled her body, peeking at the soldier crouching beside her. He was dressed in Earth Kingdom colors, which surprised her.

“We’re keeping a low profile this morning,” he explained. “Are you ready to go into town?”

Katara nodded, pushing herself up into a sitting position. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked around. The General was gone. Had he even come in to sleep at all?

“Dad’s very busy,” Lu Ten explained, holding out a hand to help her up. Katara latched on and rose to her feet, more by Lu Ten’s doing than her own.

“Thank you,” she said softly.

“You’re welcome,” he smiled, and did not let go of her hand. “Let’s go before anyone notices us. Tell your armadillo lion to be quiet,” he added, holding a shushing finger over his mouth.

Katara nodded, melting into a smile and trying her best to do as he said. It was still very early, but most of the camp was preoccupied with planning attacks and packing up tents. There were several entrances to the clearing, and they set off on a small, deserted footpath. She glanced over her shoulder as they left, and did not relax until the camp was out of sight. Lu Ten squeezed her hand, and when she looked up, his face was soft.

“No one will bother us,” he promised. “How about we get you some new clothes first and walk around a bit?”

Katara simply nodded before growing distracted. The dirt path they walked down was surrounded on both sides by grass, but there were little droplets of water making the blades sparkle. She could not stop staring.

“That’s dew,” Lu Ten said, following her gaze. “It happens at night, and has something to do with temperatures.” He shrugged. “I’m afraid I didn’t pay much attention to my science tutors.”

Lu Ten stopped obligingly, and Katara crouched down by the grass to study it further. She reached out a tiny finger and poked at a blade of grass, watching the way the water ran down it.

“You like water, huh?”

Katara jolted upwards, holding her hands behind her back. She shook her head violently, stopping only when Lu Ten patted her head.

“Don’t worry. It will be our little secret,” he said softly, bending down to her height. “Did the men who took you… Did they know how much you like water?”

Katara shook her head. He wasn’t speaking plainly, but she thought she understood what he meant. She hadn’t even bent anything! But he was a bender… Maybe he recognized the fascination of one’s own element.

”Good girl,” he nodded, patting her again. “Come. Let’s get you out of those Water Tribe clothes. The sooner, the better.”

He took hold of her again, walking briskly down the path. Katara did her best to take in her surroundings, but Lu Ten wouldn’t stop again. It didn’t bother her too much. The walk to town was short, and the path was even, and he was still walking slow enough for her to keep up.

Before long, the path widened into a road, and the trees cleared, revealing buildings. She wanted to slow down to marvel at them— she’d never seen structures built out of anything other than snow— but Lu Ten continued on until they got to the market.

He paused at the entrance to the market square, eyes scanning the various stalls. Katara gaped, eyes wide, struggling to take in all the new and different sights. There were foods: fruit, baked goods, and the smell of noodles wafting through the air. There were merchants selling everything from carved wooden figurines to socks to gardening tools to jewelry. There were animals: ostrich horses, goat dogs, chirping sparrowkeets, even pickens. Katara had never seen so much activity and diversity in her entire life.

Lu Ten found what he was looking for, and carefully guided Katara through the crowds. They approached a stall with a middle aged woman behind the counter. An array of shirts, tunics, pants, and skirts were on display, in shades of brown and green.

Crossing his arms, Lu Ten surveyed the options. “You should probably have two outfits at the very least. What do you think of this?”

He held up a child-sized, long-sleeved, wrap tunic similar to the one she was wearing, but made of a thinner material in emerald with gold trim. At Katara’s enthusiastic nod, he draped it over one arm. They also decided on a short-sleeved tunic in a lighter, almost pastel green, and two pairs of leggings, one green and the other brown. Lu Ten paid for the clothing and the merchant wrapped them in a cloth bag that she threw in for free, smiling at Lu Ten.

They found a cobbler’s stall next, and found soft but durable shoes that were small enough for Katara. The cobbler was an older man, and wasn’t as charmed by Lu Ten as the clothing merchant had been, so there were no free handouts from him.

A kind innkeeper let them slip inside a room long enough for Katara to change into her new clothes and shoes. She was instantly more comfortable . The morning wasn’t as warm as the previous afternoon had been, but her Water Tribe clothes were stifling.

Lu Ten put her old clothes in the bag with the other new outfit, holding her fur-lined boots, which were too big to fit inside. He shifted them under one arm to take Katara’s hand and lead her back to the market.

She was suddenly struck with what he’d done for her. Gran-Gran would give her such a talking-to. How had she sat there silently while he spent his own money on a child he hardly knew?

“Thank you,” she said, fighting to keep her voice strong. She still winced at the volume, but remembered there were no Southern Raiders there to reprimand her.

“You’re welcome, little one,” he smiled down at her.

She still felt oddly guilty. Her family was relatively poor, she realized. They had gotten new things by trading, but Lu Ten had actual money. Real gold coins. And now he’d spent them on her, never to get them back.

“Can you sell things at a market too?”

Lu Ten paused, looking down at her. “Do you want to sell something?”

“My old clothes,” she said quickly. “So you can get your money back.”

“I really don’t mind. The new clothes are my gift to you.”

“Does it get cold in the Fire Nation?”

Lu Ten fell silent. The pleasant, almost happy expression slipped from his face. Slowly, he shook his head.

“You should sell my old clothes,” she insisted. In the Southern Water Tribe there were no debts. Everyone traded and repaid favors. It was only fair.

“Are you sure you don’t want something to remind you of home?”

Katara sniffled, rubbing at her eyes. She wasn’t going to cry. She’d cried enough already. If Sokka could see her now, he’d mock her, asking if her tears were magic water too.

But there was nothing she wanted more than to have her brother tease her again. She would take any insult from him, just to be home again. Katara bit her lip, stubbornly trying to fight back the tears. She shook her head, not trusting her voice. The more reminders she had of home, the more she would cry.

Lu Ten peered at her face for a moment longer, reading everything she was trying to hide, but finally nodded and turned back towards the market. The lady they’d bought Katara’s new clothes from was happy to buy her old ones _and_ her boots. She had a child of her own who needed new winter furs.

Katara’s tummy rumbled, distracting her from her sniffling. She tugged at Lu Ten’s sleeve.

“I’m hungry,” she said softly.

He gave her a gentle smile. “It seems like now’s the perfect time for those seaweed wraps.”

Lu Ten took her hand and led her to a small shack with seafood on display on the counter. Behind the counter was a pregnant woman with eyes almost as blue as Katara’s.

“Hello, what can I do for you two?”

“I’m back for more of your seaweed wraps,” Lu Ten admitted, almost sheepishly. “Two, please.”

“Coming right up,” she smiled, turning away to make their order.

Lu Ten paid for the food, and Katara swallowed down yet more guilt of having him pay for her. But it was food, and adults were supposed to get food for kids. She rationalized with herself, fighting the strange feeling away, and took a huge bite of the seaweed wrap as soon as it was handed to her.

The bread was softer than what she was used to, but the seaweed tasted like home. The strange combination intrigued her, and she was too distracted to get homesick again. Until an intrusive thought wondered how Sokka would react to this food. He’d surely scarf it down in one bite and nearly choke.

Katara finished the bite with a gulp, and started laughing helplessly. She could already see the expression on Sokka’s face. Before she knew what was happening, tears were streaming down her face. Laughs turned into sobs. She wanted to be with her family again. She wanted to wake up in an igloo, to the smell of seal bacon and the sound of her brother’s laughter. She wanted her mother to make funny faces at her until she stopped crying. She wanted to explore glaciers with her father, to lay under a blanket and listen to Gran-Gran’s stories.

While Katara was approaching a full-fledged melt-down, Lu Ten murmured a short explanation to the fisherwoman, who gave them a paper bag. Lu Ten placed the seaweed wraps inside the bag, and gently steered Katara to a quiet side street. He knelt down in front of her, and though he was a Fire Nation soldier, Katara just really wanted to be held. So she let him hug her and cried into his chest, leaving a mixture of tears and snot on his shirt.

“I wanna go home,” she whined.

“I know,” he said softly, rubbing her back the way her mom used to. That only made Katara cry harder.

Without letting go of her, Lu Ten put the bag of food inside the bag holding the remainder of Katara’s new clothes. He slung the bag over his shoulder, and picked her up. She didn’t struggle. She was wearing herself out. He carried her out of town, and no one stopped to look. After all, crying children were commonplace, especially in wartime.

* * *

Just before they rejoined the regiment, they ran into General Iroh on the path. He had been waiting for them, and uncrossed his arms when he saw Katara. She was no longer crying, just sniffling and whimpering pitifully.

“Oh, child,” he said regretfully.

“We need to keep this girl safe,” Lu Ten said earnestly over her head.

“Yes, of course. That was my intention all along,” Iroh replied, sounding slightly confused.

“No, I mean it,” Lu Ten said, firm. “How can we insure her safety both here, and in the Fire Nation?”

There was a brief silence. “You care about her.”

“Of course I do! Look at her? Don’t you think of Azula when you see her? Do you remember when I was a child her age? And already she’s been through more grief than any of us,” Lu Ten said passionately.

“I will not argue with you on that point, my boy. What is it you suggest we do?”

“I don’t know. But as a prisoner of war, will she ever be safe? Won’t there be men who’ll want to treat her like Fire Nation property?”

Iroh hummed thoughtfully. “So you are suggesting we do not present her as a prisoner of war.”

“You’ve been to this town before, right? About seven years ago?” Lu Ten asked, his voice almost desperate.

“Son… What are you implying?”

“Well it’s like we talked about last night. We haven’t broadcast her presence here. Only your guards know that a small child joined us. And they didn’t realize she was a prisoner… Why? Why didn’t you say anything to anyone?”

“Sometimes the wisest course of action is to take no action at all,” Iroh said simply.

“Would it be so crazy for her to be yours? I mean— That is to say— What if—? She’s clearly grieving… Perhaps her mother was sick! And she introduced you to her child, but as we were leaving for Ba Sing Se, she succumbed to her illness. Things like that happen, right?”

“They do... So you are suggesting I tell the other soldiers that I have discovered a child that I knew nothing about. That I am not even certain is mine. And her mother died within the week we’ve been here, planning our attack and gathering supplies. And the Southern Raiders had nothing to do with her.”

Lu Ten made a strangled sound. “I know it sounds strange, but you’re the Dragon of the West. Prince Iroh. They’ll listen to you!”

“And you want me to continue this charade in the Fire Nation. To tell my father, the Fire Lord, that this is my child. To raise her as my own.”

Katara felt Lu Ten’s cringe and hugged him tighter. She didn’t understand everything the men were saying, but she knew Lu Ten wanted to protect her. She felt safer in his arms than she’d felt in weeks. She imagined if Sokka had been older, this is what he would have been like. _This_ is what an older brother should be like.

“I know this isn’t the wisest course of action,” Lu Ten said slowly. “But this child deserves a second chance. And this may be the only way to give that to her. To allow her to have a childhood.”

Katara twisted in Lu Ten’s arms to look at the General. His expression was grave, neutral. He considered his son’s proposal, studying the girl’s face. She did not smile, did not let her fear show on her face. She wanted to be safe and happy again. Maybe for that to happen, she couldn’t go home. But she would be with Lu Ten. She would be all right.

“Is this what you want, Katara?” the old man said. “I believe you know there are dangerous men in this world.”

Katara thought of the raiders. The one who had taken her mother from her. The men who said disgusting things until Rin stopped them. Men who wanted to touch her and hurt her. Men who would kill her if they knew the truth about her. She nodded.

“I cannot promise you will be happy as my daughter, but I can promise you will be safe.” Then he stopped, correcting himself. “I don’t want to lie to you. I’m sorry. I cannot promise you will be completely safe. But I can promise that if you play along with our story, you will be as safe as possible. I hold power over these men, and they do not want to upset me. Are you willing to pretend to be my daughter?”

Katara considered it. This man was still a stranger to her, but he did seem much better than the other men she’d encountered. And Lu Ten was miles above the rest of them. _He_ already felt like family.

Katara nodded, maintaining eye contact with Iroh. He simply stared at her. Maybe nodding wasn’t enough. Maybe he wanted to be sure.

“I’ll do it.”

Iroh nodded, maintaining his neutral expression. He turned to his son. “She will need a new name.”

Lu Ten sputtered. “Isn’t that a bit much? For a small child to learn a new name?”

“She's a smart child. I believe the girl is capable. If we want my men to believe she is mine and not some orphan we picked up along the way, she will need a Fire Nation name.”

Lu Ten nodded, thinking. “Izumi.” He turned to Katara. “It’s a traditional name for Fire Nation royalty, but it means fountain or spring. So you’ll have a little bit of Water Tribe with you in the Fire Nation.”

Katara swallowed the huge egg inside her throat and nodded. “Izumi…” she said softly, tasting the word on her own lips. It sounded nothing like Katara, and she didn’t know if she would answer to it right away, but she appreciated the thought Lu Ten put into it.

She was almost surprised there was a traditional Fire Nation name relating to another element. Not just any element— water. Fire’s opposite. But Gran-Gran taught her about yin and yang, Tui and La, push and pull. Maybe long ago, the Fire Nation used to respect their opposite. Maybe fire and water used to have a relationship that wasn’t based on destruction.

“Izumi,” Iroh repeated. “Yes, it will do.” He turned back to Katara, his face cracking into something resembling a sympathetic smile. “I’m sorry you have to go through this. There are moments when war is regrettable. This is one of them.”

“Only moments?” Lu Ten asked darkly.

“Shh!” Iroh looked around cautiously, his face pained. “You are free to have your own thoughts but please, don’t voice them where others might overhear.”

“Sorry, Dad,” Lu Ten murmured. Katara clutched him tighter.

Iroh sighed. “I planned for the girl to travel in a guarded supply wagon. Would you like to be one of the guards?”

Lu Ten smiled. “Yes, Dad. Thank you.”

Iroh’s answering smile was softer, and much more authentic this time. It was clear to Katara that Lu Ten was his weakness. She was grateful for that. She understood that if not for Iroh, but especially Lu Ten, she would be in a very different place right now.

"Now put on your uniform. I will take the child until you return."

Nodding, Lu Ten handed Katara off to Iroh. He gave her one last reassuring smile before striding away.

"Did you have fun today?" Iroh asked awkwardly.

Katara nodded. 

"I like your new clothes," he added.

Katara smiled shyly. "Thank you."

"I am not very good at interacting with young girls," Iroh admitted. He sighed, and hiked her higher on his hip. "I suppose we should get back to the troops. We have a story to sell."

He carried Katara back to camp, nodding at the soldiers whose eyes widened at the sight of their General. At the sight of him carrying a small child. He walked purposefully, as if nothing was out of the ordinary. On the other side of the clearing was a wider road, where wagons and soldiers were already beginning to line up. Iroh walked towards a specific wagon at the end of the line. Waiting for his son, Iroh absentmindedly bounced Katara in his arms. She giggled, drawing his attention, and he gave her a slight smile.

"I'd almost forgotten the sound of a child's laughter," he said softly. It had been weeks since he had been in the palace with his niece and nephew. And even then, those two were more prone to fighting than laughing together. Maybe this child would be a good addition to the palace. They could use a bit of joy in their lives.

Lu Ten joined them shortly. "Is this the wagon?"

"It is," Iroh said and set the girl down. Lu Ten handed her the cloth bag with her clothes, and she hugged it tight to her body. This was all she had to her name now.

"It's going to be a long march to Ba Sing Se, so just get comfortable, okay? I'll be right outside the wagon if you need me," Lu Ten said. "Want a boost?"

Katara nodded, and with his help, scrabbled into the back of the wagon. Iroh left to oversee the last of the camp being packed up, and Lu Ten leaned against the back of the wagon. He and Katara finished the last of their seaweed wraps while he explained their coming journey. They had to travel inland to the city of Ba Sing Se, and while they were moving, Katara would remain hidden inside the wagon. When they made camp, she would sleep inside Iroh's tent. Lu Ten would join her when he could, but technically, he was part of a separate battalion, and was supposed to remain with his fellow soldiers. He didn't want anyone thinking he thought himself better than the rest of the men on the front lines. 

He asked her to be brave, like an armadillo lion. She promised, she would be. For the sake of Lu Ten, and for her mother, and for her own sake. Katara would be brave.


End file.
